Claire Redfield
Claire Elizabeth Redfield is a college student and one of the survivors of the Raccoon City incident. After escaping the city, Claire and Leon look after a ten-year-old girl named Sherry that they saved in an attempt to start a new life together. Biography Early Life Claire was born in Brooklyn, New York on May 10, 1999 to Charles and Annabelle Redfield and is the younger sibling of her brother Chris. The Redfields lived in a modest house on the outer parts of Brooklyn. When Claire was just eleven years old and Chris was seventeen, their parents died in a car crash in which Claire is taken care of by her older brother Chris. The two developed a very close sibling bond and soon, Chris joined the US Air Force. From Chris, she learned hand-to-hand combat and how to handle firearms. At the age of sixteen, when Claire was walking in an alley, she was an attempted victim of a mugging but she was able to use her skills in self-defense and hand-to-hand combat to defeat the two muggers. After graduating from high school, Claire attended Brooklyn University, where she developed her interest in automotive technology and motorcycle customisation. At the same time, her brother moved to Raccoon City with his friend Barry Burton to serve in S.T.A.R.S. Role in Resident Hero Raccoon City Incident: Searching for Chris In August 2018, Chris left for Europe to investigate Umbrella. After weeks of not hearing from her brother, Claire left her college in late September for Raccoon City to find out where he was. Claire stopped at the Mizoil Gas Station in the outskirts on September 29, unaware of the zombie outbreak that engulfed the city for several days. Claire quickly discovered the zombies when investigating the inside of the convenience store. Meeting Superman II While investigating the gas station, she eventually meets Christopher Kent, aka known as Superman II (still dressed in Kryptonian skinsuit and powerless due to unleashing a super flare when fighting A.M.A.Z.O.) who is also at the station with the intention to get directions. Due to the fact that Superman II is from a different universe, Claire does not recognise him at all. Together, the two fight a few zombies and head for the exit. Even when he’s powerless, Superman II is able to showcase some of his limited natural Kryptonian strength which proves to be a big help. Claire is surprised to see that her new acquaintance was so strong. They quickly discovered more zombies coming towards the station, and were saved by Leon S. Kennedy, who also stopped at the station after investigating the convenience store. After Leon commandeers an abandoned police car, he drives towards the city as well as the three introducing themselves. Claire briefly finds it interesting when Superman II introduces himself as Chris Kent, due to the fact that he shares the same first name as her brother. Shortly upon arrival, the trio narrowly survive truck collision with the car. When they got out of the vehicle, the truck explodes so Chris protects Claire using his body as a shield. He is knocked back at great force into a nearby car but is barely fazed by the impact which surprises Claire. The two were separated from Leon by the fiery accident but they all fought their way to the Raccoon Police Station for shelter. After witnessing Superman II display more of his strength by ripping off a car door and using it as a shield and weapon, Claire is in awe. Exploring the Police Station Claire asks Chris how he's that strong but he brushes it off by saying that he works out a lot. Claire catches on to the fact that Chris couldn't have been at a birthday party like he said (his excuse for wearing his skinsuit) because the nearest town isn't for about another 80 miles. Chris does his best to dodge these questions and change the subject. Nonetheless the duo work together in order to survive. Inside the station, they went up to the receptionist's desk and watched live footage of a surviving police officer fighting more zombies and decided to help him. However, when they arrived it was too late and despite their best efforts the officer was brutally killed by the zombie but not before he managed to pass on a small notebook to Claire. The notebook contained information on how to escape the police station via an underground passage. Finding the Underground Passage Once they’ve exited the east area of the station, they meet Marvin Branagh who is another surviving police officer but is heavily wounded. Marvin gives Claire the news that her brother is safe and on vacation, he then proceeds to tell them to use the notebook to escape the place and get out of the city. He then gives Claire a combat knife and Chris his handgun, telling them that they will need it more than he does. Both are reluctant but Marvin insists, also telling them that when they're up against any undead, they mustn't hesitate. The two briefly reunite with Leon in the outside courtyard who is on the other side of the fence and neither of them can get through. Claire and Leon talk and share a flirty moment before the crashed helicopter in the building explodes. More zombies come, prompting Leon to run and find another way. After a long, painstaking process of fighting numerous zombies, solving puzzles and collecting all three medallions to escape, they eventually made it to the secret underground passage which should allow them to escape. They take a short break in the underground office and Claire teaches Chris how to use a firearm properly much to the latter's reluctance. Claire is visibly impressed upon seeing Chris' accuracy with the gun. Meeting Sherry As they continued, they eventually meet a terrified ten-year-old girl named Sherry who is hiding from a grotesque monster lurking around the underground areas. The monster attacks them but they are able to defeat it. Claire and Chris help Sherry, who knows the way out of this place and is looking for her mom. The two agree to help find the girl’s mother. As they made their way, the two introduce themselves to Sherry and they all engage in a brief conversation about themselves, learning more about each other. After making it to the parking garage, the three still need a key card to open the gate of the exit. Butting Horns with Chief Irons However, they are confronted by a corrupt and psychopathic police chief named Brian Irons, who wants Sherry for something. Chris and Claire demand to know why but Irons doesn't tell them while still holding them at gunpoint. Chris tries to defend Sherry and stand up to Irons but he shoots him in the chest. Irons then forces Sherry to restrain Claire's wrists with zip ties. Claire exchanges words and even makes threats but Irons responds by kicking and pistol whipping her, causing her to bleed. Claire is further surprised when Chris stands up (his skinsuit protected him from the bullet) but Irons keeps his gun on Claire, saying he will shoot her if Chris moves. Irons then kidnaps a struggling Sherry but unbeknownst to everyone, she unhooks and drops her pendant on purpose as she was being dragged away. Chris and Claire tried to catch up but the parking garage gate closed. Claire curses at Irons and kicks the gate in frustration so the two’s next mission is to get the key card to exit then rescue Sherry. Claire notices the pendant Sherry dropped and picks it up. The Rescue Mission When they find the Chief’s office, they find numerous clues and a separate room which has a key card. Unfortunately, the key card is located behind a steel pen which not only Chris was unable to force through but also requires two spare parts to activate the electronic locking panel. They are able find clues on where they are located throughout the station. During their search, they're confronted by a very tall figure wearing a fedora and trench coat. It was very strong as it moved a crashed helicopter with one hand and was seemingly impervious to bullets. Chris tried to protect Claire only to get grabbed by the Tyrant. Chris was able to remember his Kryptonian martial arts training, being able escape near death and also beat the Tyrant into submission, using his natural Kryptonian strength and agility. A bewildered Claire is in shock after witnessing this and demands an explanation. Although Chris tells her everything, including his true origins and Kryptonian heritage, she doesn’t believe him. Nonetheless, they still remain friends, stick together and refocus on the mission. However, even after being beaten, the Tyrant was able to recover and shows that it cannot die. They also run into Marvin who has already turned into a zombie due to his wound. Claire takes aim but is stopped by Chris, who reluctantly puts the former cop out of his misery. They now had to find the second electronic part and avoid the Tyrant at the same time. After solving more puzzles and gaining the second part, they were able to open the steel cell and retrieve the key card. Leaving the Station At that moment, Claire receives a phone call in the same room with Chris listening, revealing that Irons had been watching them through a camera. Irons wanted the pendant that Sherry dropped or else he threatened to kill the girl, telling them to meet him at the Raccoon Orphanage. Claire asks why and where the orphanage is, but Irons refuses to give a straight answer. Claire tries to threaten Irons about hurting Sherry but he instantly hangs up. Not having a choice, they comply with Irons and venture their way to the orphanage to give the pendant and save Sherry. They finally make their way out of the parking garage only to be found and stalked by the same Tyrant. Meeting Kendo Out on the streets, they manage lose their assailant but briefly end up lost. They meet another survivor in a grocery store and aid him in fighting more zombies, saving his life. Though they get off at the wrong foot with the man (he thought the two were there to take advantage and steal his looted groceries), the duo explain their motives and true intentions and the man apologizes for his behavior. The man introduces himself as Robert Kendo, a gun shop owner. He is kind enough to let them take a pit stop at his shop, giving them refreshments and new weapons with ammunition. He also gives them directions and a city map to the orphanage but warns them that the shortcut through the Raccoon City Park is heavily infested with zombies and is nearly impossible to pass. Shortcut Through Peril After saying goodbye to Kendo, they ultimately choose to go through the shortcut as the long way will take them hours to reach the orphanage which was not an option. Just outside a fallen Gamestop (video game/collector's item shop), Chris spots a replica 'Game of Thrones' sword and intends on using it. Claire briefly raises an eyebrow to this but Chris clarifies that the replica is still as deadly as an actual sword. They used their skills, new weapons and teamwork to fight through the seemingly endless horde of zombies and made it all the way to the orphanage relatively unscathed. Chris decides to lose the sword since he doesn't have any room to carry it and no longer needed it. When they entered and continued to search the place, they are met with a staggering and limping Irons who grabs Claire's shoulders and angrily tells them that they took too long. Suddenly, an embryo burst out of Irons' chest, killing him instantly, much to Claire's horror. Even though she hated Irons, she admitted that he didn't deserve to die like that. Reuniting with and losing Sherry again The two found a trapdoor and ladder that led to a passage below the orphanage and reunited with Sherry, who was hiding. However, the Tyrant has found them once again and relentlessly pursues them with Chris carrying Sherry and Claire following behind, retreating to an elevator. Before the Tyrant can fully open the elevator doors with its pure strength, Chris punches it in the face at full force. Staggering backwards, the Tyrant is then mutilated through the torso by the same creature thought to be defeated. Claire hears Sherry call the creature her "daddy" much to Claire's confusion and shock. The creature then jumps on the elevator and is sent plummeting at great speeds. Chris uses his body and cape, doing his best to protect Claire and Sherry from the fall. After absorbing the brunt of the impact, Sherry is unharmed but Chris is near-unconscious and Claire is knocked out with minor injuries, with the side of her head bleeding. Sherry attempts to get both of them to wake up but runs off upon hearing large footsteps. The duo both recovered and were met by a woman who has found them at the crash site. The woman is later revealed to be Sherry’s mother, Annette. However, Annette is not friendly and makes it clear that she wants them to have nothing to do with her daughter and hastily walks off. An Unpleasant Path Claire and Chris refuse to give up and resume their search for Sherry while learning of the t and G-Viruses as well as learning that the creature was in fact William Birkin, Sherry's father. They even waded through the sewers (much to Claire's disgust) in order to find another way in and eventually made their way to the underground facility. From the outside, the two found Sherry inside a garbage disposal room, being interrogated on camera by her angry mother who was on the outside. As the conversation ended, Sherry suddenly doubled over in pain and collapsed to the ground. The duo saw the whole thing and vowed to save the girl but they needed to find a way to get into the room. Opening the U-Area Door To make things further complicated, they also needed another three electronic "chess piece" plugs (the first three plugs were already in the power boxes) to activate the door that lead further into the facility. After a long, strenuous time of searching through the facility, they find the plugs and learn that this whole place connects to the orphanage and police station. The duo eventually battled the G-creature William who has evolved and gotten stronger but they are able to defeat it again. Saving Sherry They finally get to Sherry and learn from Annette that she has been implanted by the G-creature and cannot be saved. This greatly angered the duo that Annette is willing to give up on her own daughter so easily. Both Claire and Chris are able to convince Annette to change her mind and the latter acquiesced, giving them the location of the NEST lab and revealing that there is a cure. Chris carried Sherry, with her ID wristband granting them access to use the cable car. On their way, Sherry is weak but awake. Chris discovers that the belt buckle of his skinsuit is removable and can show holographic images, especially those of Krypton and Superman. Chris tells Sherry about who he really is and his Kryptonian heritage while Claire listens. Claire is still skeptical but Sherry is genuinely interested in the story and believes him. Chris also attempts to give Sherry her family photo that he picked up from Irons' possession but she tells him to keep it. Soon, Sherry ends up feeling worse due to her infection. Searching for the Cure The cable car eventually reaches the lab and Chris lays Sherry to rest on a bed in a secure medical room. On a laptop that is already turned on, the emails mentioned the antiviral agent. Before they go, Sherry gives Chris a drawing that she made for him when she was in the orphanage, also telling him that he’s her hero. Time is ticking so Claire takes Sherry’s ID wristband because they needed to enter rooms secured by electronic doors within the lab. They realised that the wristband only had limited access since it was ranked as a ‘Level I Guest’ so they need to find access chips in order to upgrade the wristband. Eventually, the duo found a ‘Level II General Staff’ chip from a dead employee’s wristband, further expanding their options. The duo found their way into a greenhouse as well as finding a ‘Level III Senior Staff’ chip on the wrist of another dead employee but it is out of reach. Claire concludes that they needed the correct pesticide to kill the plants and vines keeping the chip out of reach. Finally Believing Chris However, Chris has an idea and places his hand on a tree, focusing and proceeding to absorb and drain all the solar energy every tree, plant and vine had. This gave Chris a tiny fraction of his Kryptonian powers back (and even demonstrated some of them, much to Claire’s shock), killed the vines (thus freeing the body and giving them access to the chip) and possibly allowing them to bypass a long process of retrieving the pesticide which saved them a lot of time. After they gained full access to the facility, Claire was able to use Sherry's pendant to open the vault and retrieve the antiviral agent for her in the west area. On their way out, they are confronted yet again by the G-creature. Annette takes it out with anti-BOWs and confirms that it was indeed her husband. The creature recovers and attacks Annette, fatally wounding her but she defiantly gets up. Claire gives her the antiviral agent and sends her off to treat Sherry while the duo remained behind to battle the creature who has evolved and became much stronger. Although Claire continued to help, Chris was able to handle most of it and defeated the creature relatively easily despite having a fraction of his powers. The Escape They eventually made it back to Sherry who has been fully cured. Chris uses his X-ray and microscopic vision to confirm that Sherry is free of the G-Virus. As Annette soon succumbs to her wounds, she tells them that the facility will self-destruct in order to prevent the G-Virus from leaving the building and gives Claire her ‘Level IV Admin’ chip in order to escape. She dies seconds later, much to the Sherry's grief and sadness. Both Claire and Chris comfort and console Sherry until she calms down, since they needed to get out of the building. Chris states that he needs to fly out of Earth’s atmosphere if he were to truly put a stop to this. Chris takes off while Claire and Sherry escape the lab. Chris is able to fly into deep space and closer to the sun in order to speed the process of regaining his full power. Upon reaching the turntable and train carriage, Claire tells Sherry to stay inside while she activates the power supply. Through a monitor in the control room, Claire receives a live transmission from Leon, telling her to get out. Claire tells Leon that she found a way out while insisting that they'll all make it out together. As the turntable descends, Claire is confronted by William's fourth G-creature form but after a very difficult and tiring battle, she manages to defeat it without Chris around. When boarding the departing train, Claire asks Sherry what she would like to do when they get out and Sherry responds by wanting to see where Claire lives. Claire responds that she needs to take a shower while Sherry giggles in agreement. At this moment, Leon reveals to be on board and finds them so Claire introduces him to Sherry. Their reunion was short lived upon the carriages shaking and hearing loud sounds coming from the back carriage. Claire decides to check it out and instructs Leon to look after Sherry. Leon and Sherry manage to catch up to Claire who was fighting William's fifth form in the train carriage. Claire nearly meets her doom as the creature managed to grab her leg with one of its tentacles. However, the three are all saved by a restored and fully powered Superman II who decouples the carriages and delivers the final blow to the creature, killing it instantly and once and for all. Leaving Raccoon City Superman II moves the carriage faster until they reached the end of the tunnel. As Sherry, Leon and Claire depart the train carriage, Superman II returns Leon's car from the gas station as well as Claire's motorcycle secured inside a trailer so they can all leave the city. Claire is very thankful of Superman II for everything. After Superman II takes off, the three made their way to the car. As they walked, Sherry excitedly wants Claire and Leon to adopt her and become her new parents along with wanting a puppy, parrot and piano lessons. When the trio get far enough from the city, they later witness the entirety of Raccoon City and its landmass ascending into space. Claire knows that it was Superman II lifting the city, much to their utter astonishment. However, they all understood that the fallen Raccoon City needed to gotten rid of in some form to avoid any more risks. (Aside from this, her role is largely similar as how it was in the video game; Resident Evil 2 2019 remake.) An Impromptu Family For about a week, Claire, Leon and Sherry have been hopping through motel to motel across Pennsylvania before eventually arriving at Claire's childhood home in Brooklyn, New York where they would enjoy and start a new life together. Over time, Claire is determined to show Sherry the things she's missed out in life while Leon finds out that he too has a lot to learn. Nearly a month later, Sherry is enjoying a festival in New York City, along with Leon and Claire. They would meet Chris Kent again, who is with Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon whom are visiting and on “vacation.” The six of them engage in a friendly game of laser tag that was set up during the festival. Sherry was very excited to try laser tag for the first time, with her being on the same team with Leon and Claire while facing off against Chris, Barry and Cisco on the other team. Just before the game started, Claire quickly teaches Sherry how to aim the laser tag blaster. During the game, Claire manages to take out Cisco and Barry a few times. Throughout the end of October to November, Claire receives a video call from her brother Chris Redfield. Claire, Leon and Sherry pick him up at John F. Kennedy International airport. They all meet Chris R. and his girlfriend Jill Valentine who comes with them and stays at the Redfield family home in Brooklyn. On Christmas Eve, both Claire and Leon officially adopt and take custody of Sherry much to her upmost delight. Claire soon receives an invitation form Chris Kent saying that she, Leon and Sherry can come and visit his family for Christmas. Later on that day, Claire takes Leon and Sherry to make their way to Chris' farm house in Steadworth, California on Earth-Prime as Chris appears from a breach portal to take them with him. They would celebrate Christmas with the Kents. Physical Appearance Claire is a nineteen-year-old Caucasian human female, standing at a fairly average height (5 feet, 6 inches) and has an average, slender build. Claire has long brown hair (once auburn in her youth) tied into a ponytail at the back and has crystal blue eyes.In one of the games her height was later changed to (5 feet, 8 inches) and to a muscular build in the new Remake. Claire would have likely worn fairly simple casual clothing consisting of T-shirts, tank tops, jeans, sneakers or mid-calf length boots etc. When arriving to Raccoon City, Claire wore a dark red long sleeved leather 'Made in Heaven' jacket with a black tank top, black belt and firearm holster (for protection) with blue jeans and half-length dark brown boots. Later, Claire would give her red jacket to Sherry for her to keep. Personality Claire is strong-willed, having grown up confident with training from her older brother, Chris. Her bond with her brother is quite strong, as she comes to look for him after he had gone missing from his home in Raccoon City. Claire shows an avid interest in biking, as she drives her Harley Davidson motorcycle into Outer Raccoon City though she ends up leaving the bike after the zombie encounter and meeting a depowered Superman II, then a rookie cop Leon. Claire also wore her red leather jacket with a picture of an angel (goddess) and the words "Made in Heaven" on the back, which she later gives to Sherry to keep. Claire is extremely delighted and thankful when a full powered Superman II returns her motorcycle, being secured in a trailer while also returning Leon's four-wheel-drive. During certain times, Claire could be foul-mouthed and profane, no matter who she's around. Upon meeting Superman II/Chris Kent for the first time, she admitted that it was strange seeing him wear a strange but "flashy" outfit with a cape but got used to it over time. Claire was even more surprised how Chris' outfit always remained completely undamaged, especially after getting shot or wading through filthy sewers. Claire also knew right away that Chris was different due to his displays of greater physical strength and resilience (although he was powerless, his strength was still much greater than that of humans). When reuniting with Leon at the police station's courtyard, she briefly shares a flirty moment with him, indicating that Claire somewhat likes Leon. Claire responds positively to young children like Sherry Birkin, offering to help her and agreeing to find her mother. Claire, along with Chris are able to start a conversation with Sherry, all three learning things about each other. When confronted and attacked by Chief Irons, Claire distrusted him straight away and was very protective of Sherry. After Sherry was kidnapped, Claire made it her number one priority to save the girl. When Sherry was infected with the G-Virus and Annette initially gave up, Claire was furious and was able to get Annette to change her mind and help. Both Claire and Chris took care of Sherry on their way to the NEST lab. After Chris regains a fraction of his powers from absorbing the photosynthetic energy from plant life (even demonstrating some of them), Claire is forced to believe Chris' story and trusts him even more. When Sherry was cured, Claire is delighted and relieved but when Annette dies, she promises to take care of Sherry and comforts her, sharing an embrace as the girl sobbed. Upon reuniting with Leon and leaving Raccoon City, Claire becomes a loving big-sister/mother like figure for Sherry. After Superman II flies into space in order to wait for them to get far away from the city, Sherry excitedly wants Claire and Leon to adopt her as well as wanting a puppy, parrot and piano lessons which amuses them both. About a week after Raccoon City, Claire takes Leon and Sherry to her childhood home in Brooklyn where they would all live together in an attempt to enjoy a new life. Claire notices that Sherry has missed out on a lot of things in her lifetime and becomes determined to show her. When Christmas approached, both Claire and Leon actually went through with officially adopting and taking custody of Sherry much to the girl's upmost delight. Claire also remained good friends with Chris Kent, even accepting a breach opener (made by Cisco) to travel to a different "Earth" in order to visit him and his family. Abilities/Skills * Athletic''' Human Conditioning:' Claire is very fit for a human due to the fact that she was trained from the age of 11 by her older brother Chris. Claire was able to continue solving puzzles, fighting and running away from zombies, creatures, the Tyrant and the G-Creature upon hours on end. However, she needed a number times to catch her breath and rest before resuming. ** '''Skilled Combatant:' Claire was trained in hand to hand combat, armed combat and self defense by her brother Chris, who is a member of S.T.A.R.S., so she can take care of herself. At the age of 16, she was able to defend herself and beat up two muggers in an alleyway. ** Excellent Markswoman: Claire was also trained on how to use guns and firearms by her brother Chris. As such, her skill put her in good stead during the Raccoon City outbreak and she even taught her new friend Christopher Kent to use these weapons. * Indomitable Will: Claire has shown high willpower as she was able to stay completely calm during the Raccoon City Outbreak whilst keeping her sanity. Claire refuses to give up even when things look bad. She also persevered to continue finding and saving Sherry with Kent’s help, no matter what they do or how they do it, even later succeeding. She would even go as far as wading through revolting sewers no matter how filthy it was in order to find a way in to the facility since the main way was locked. * Automotive Technician: Claire possesses enough knowledge to undertake a course in automotive technology. She also says that she loves customising her Harley motorcycle and later hopes to be able to customise other vehicles like cars and four-wheel-drives. Strength Level Claire possesses the exceptionally high Strength for an athletic woman of her age, height and build who engages in continuous exercises. She also has training in armed and unarmed combat. Because of this, she is more athletic and fitter than average humans. Equipment * Hip Pouches: Claire uses the hip pouches to carry more weapons and items. * SLS-60 Handgun (formerly): Her own original handgun that she carried when she arrived in Raccoon City. She later traded it for a better JMB Hp3 Police Handgun. * GM-79 Grenade Launcher: A versatile weapon capable of dealing with multitudes of enemies. It can notably fire flame rounds, acid rounds and freeze rounds. It's main drawback however is it relatively horrendous reload speed and capacity. Being a single shot weapon and needing to reload after every shot makes the sluggish reload speed very prevalent. * JMB Hp3 Handgun: While it does similar damage per shot to standard SLS-60, its sheer capacity, fast reload speed and lack of need for focus time for potshot overshadows the latter completely. * Submachine Gun: Though the S. Machine Gun's ammunition is rather weak compared to 9mm Handgun Bullets, its Full-Auto capability and huge magazine capacity more than makes up for it. This gun is ideal for fighting all kinds of enemies; from basic zombies, to lickers, up to G-Birkin. * Combat Knife: Claire was given a combat knife by Marvin Branagh. However, Kent kept needing it to borrow and used it more often. She eventually found another combat knife for herself while Kent kept the first one. * Spark Shot (formerly): The Spark Shot is a stun gun that excels at dealing high damage to enemies with a drawback of having to charge each shot. By default, one zap to a low tier enemy will stun them in place, which allows her to run past them if necessary. Claire later discarded it in order to make it easier to carry the heavy minigun. * Remington R12 Shotgun (formerly): This was given to Chris by Robert Kendo in order to help him with the outbreak. Chris used it sometimes before giving it to Claire before flying off into Earth’s atmosphere as he no longer needed it. Claire later discarded it in order to make it easier to carry the minigun. * Magnum Research BFR: This was given to Chris by Robert Kendo in order to help him with the outbreak. Chris used it the least before giving it to Claire before flying off into Earth’s atmosphere as he no longer needed it. * Minigun (formerly): The Minigun is a Gatling gun which has a maximum magazine capacity of 400. The weapon is loaded to maximum when picked up and proved to be a big help when she fought G-Birkin’s fourth form, since Kent wasn’t around to help her that time. When it was empty, she left it behind as there was no more use for it. * Sherry’s Pendant (formerly): When Sherry was kidnapped by Chief Irons, the girl dropped it and Claire picked it up. Sherry no longer wanted it as it never really meant that much to her and Claire kept it. She was able to use it to open the vault where the cure for the G-Virus was being kept. It was likely destroyed when the NEST facility self-destructed. Relationships Family * Charles Redfield † – Father * Annabelle Redfield † – Mother * Chris Redfield - Brother * Sherry Birkin – Rescuee, close friend and eventual adopted daughter Friends/Allies * Leon S. Kennedy – Savior, companion and eventual boyfriend * Christopher Kent/Superman II – Companion, good friend and savior * Marvin Branagh † - Ally and helper * Robert Kendo † - Helper * Annette Birkin † - Reluctant ally * Jill Valentine - Guest and friend * Sarah Kent * Ben Kent * Ryan Kent * Team Flash ** Cisco Ramon/Vibe – Acquaintance ** Barry Allen/Flash – Acquaintance Enemies * Brian Irons † - Enemy and attempted killer * T-00 Tyrant † - Enemy and attempted killer * William Birkin † - Enemy, attempted killer and indirect victim * Numerous zombies and other undead creatures † Trivia * In Resident Evil 2 Remake Video Game, Claire is voiced by Stephanie Panisello. ** Claire's 3D Face Scan Model is Jordan Mcewen * Claire has never been given an official birthdate, birthplace or parents' names in the Resident Evil series. ** For the sake of the story, Claire is given these above things. * In the story, Claire's outfit, appearance and persona is exactly the same in RE2make. ** Her outfit is the "default outfit." * Claire is left handed * In the original Resident Evil Canon, Claire went out to search for her brother after the events of Raccoon City in RE2. Quotes * "Yeah, I'm almost there..." *continued* * "I will, but I gotta go." * "Why does everyone think I’m going to get in trouble?" * "What the...?" * "Hello?" Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Civilians Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Orphans Category:Survivors Category:College Students